


Cat and Mouse

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Cop!Mikasa, F/F, Oneshot, gangster!Annie, mafia!au, mikannie - Freeform, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa is the best cop in Sina City, Annie is the leader of a gang trying to take over Maria district. Together, they play cat and mouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Mouse

Mikasa was reporting to a scene of a shooting when she spotted familiar blonde hair and immediately placed her gun back in its holster.

“Mikasa?” Ymir asked to her right, frowning. “What in the shit are you doing?”

“Scene is clear,” Mikasa stated.

“And you know this how?”

Mikasa sighed and then turned to her partner. “Ymir, you go to that building,” she pointed to the right, “and I’ll go in this one,” she pointed to the left. “Got it?”

Ymir opened her mouth to protest, but then sighed and shrugged. “Sure thing, partner.” The narrow slits of her eyes told Mikasa that she was suspicious of her actions, but trusted her enough to let it go. Mikasa gave her a very small nod in thanks and waited for her to disappear into the building.

Mikasa sighed and stepped into the open doorway to her left. Glass crunched loudly underneath her boots, and the air stank with the smell of sweat, blood and gun powder. Mikasa’s face didn’t change expression as she sniffed the air, but she did lift a brow when a figure dropped down from the staircase in the corner of the room, and blue eyes pierced into her.

“What’re you doing here?”

Mikasa stepped around a bloody corpse of a large, aging man. She didn’t spare a glance downwards and crept closer to the person, a hand rested on her hip close to her gun. “I’m a cop,” she reminded. “We kind of get called out to crime scenes, Annie.”

Annie Leonhardt, head of the notoriously stubborn gang that claimed ownership of the Maria district in Sina City. Mikasa was the best cop at the Maria Police Department, and so it was natural for her to be called out when it was suspected that Annie was at the scene. With the look of violence around her, Mikasa didn’t doubt the culprit.

“What happened here?” she asked casually.

Annie snorted and walked around behind the counter to the bar, where she grabbed a bottle of beer and a water. The water she threw at Mikasa.

“I claim no part in this,” Annie responded carefully. She claimed a bar stool after brushing the flecks of glass from the cushion. “But you could say someone had a loose tongue, and had it coming to them.”

Mikasa remained where she was and didn’t take a drink from the water. “How many?”

“Ten Scouts, three of my men.”

Mikasa sighed. “Annie, why do you make things so difficult for me? You know we’ll have more than enough evidence on you within the hour to arrest you. Again.”

“And then I’ll simply break out or be released, _again_.” Annie grinned, flashing rows of white teeth. There was a large, jagged scar crossing over her jaw, and another smaller one cutting through her left eyebrow. The way she was sitting, staring at Mikasa with that damn _look_ , the one that said ‘you know you should catch me, and that you can catch me, but you won’t’. It infuriated her.

“You should run,” Mikasa warned her.

“I will.”

“When it suits you?”

“When we’ve moved passed the pleasantries. How’s Ava?”

Mikasa shifted a step backwards, caught off guard yet again at the question. Like every other time, Annie asked her intimate questions. And like every over time, Mikasa would answer.

“She’s, uh, she’s good. Getting big now.”

“How old?”

“Just under a year.”

“Aw.” Annie flashed the ghost of a smile, something that should have touched her eyes, but didn’t. “Thinking of getting another one?”

Mikasa sighed to let Annie know that she was growing impatient and irritated. “No, I think one puppy is enough for me right now, what with all the running around I do for you.”

Annie swallowed the entirety of the beer in one gulp, then dropped from the stool and juggled the bottled between her hands. “And are you still single?”

Mikasa took another tiny step backwards. “Yes.” She knew avoiding the question wasn’t an option, and was counting the seconds until Annie would run and she had to set chase.

“Any prospective love interest?”

Mikasa shrugged. “Nothing new, no.”

Annie smiled. It finally reached her eyes. In one fluid motion she pulled her arm back and then threw the bottle with all her strength, shattering the only window that hadn’t been taken out by gun fire. Mikasa’s eyes snapped to the bottle instinctively, and when they snapped back to Annie, she was gone. Mikasa swore and then ran after her, sailing out of the backdoor and into the alleyway. Annie had just cleared the corner.

 _“Nothing this side,_ ” Ymir’s voice filtered through Mikasa’s communication radio. “ _Need any backup yet?”_

Mikasa skipped around the corner and darted across the street, into the residential area where Annie had just jumped a gate. Mikasa knew that at any moment one of Annie’s men could pick her up in a car. If she didn’t catch her soon, then she would lose yet another chance to catch the biggest criminal Maria district had ever dealt with.

“ _Negative,”_ Mikasa huffed. “ _Return to the squad car and wait for my word._ ” She blocked out the rest of Ymir’s angry responses and dropped down into the next yard. She was catching up, but not too quickly.

Three houses down Annie was startled by a dog and forced to turn back and climb back into the previous lawn just as Mikasa dropped down onto the grass. She made to dart for the house towards the back, but Mikasa dove through the air when she was close enough, and tackled her to the ground. Annie struggled for a few seconds, and then she went limp.

“I was surprised by a vicious animal,” Annie spat. “You didn’t catch me because of your skill.”

Mikasa smirked. “Oh? Because to me it looked a little like I caught up easily and then took your ass down.”

“You can take my ass anywhere, but not down.”

Mikasa found herself blushing. Annie’s gaze always unnerved her. It didn’t matter how many horrid criminals Mikasa dealt with on a daily basis—nothing prepared her for the way Annie’s blue eyes sliced right into her. It had less to do with Annie’s sociopathy, and more to do with the fact that Mikasa had an intense attraction to her. It was wrong and not intentional on Mikasa’s part, and it was a major reason for Mikasa’s determination to see Annie off the streets and in a cell.

Annie leaned upwards and kissed her.

“Stop giving me heart eyes,” she whispered against her lips. “It’s a little gross.”

Mikasa quickly pushed her back down. “Don’t,” she warned sternly. “Don’t ever do that.”

A thin brow lifted high. “Don’t do what?”

Annie wanted her to say it. “Kiss me,” she snarled. “Don’t.”

“Why not?” Annie wiggled her hips—which Mikasa was straddling—and winked at her. “We both know this isn’t the first time.”

“But it’ll be the last.”

Annie let loose a hard, long sigh. “Just give it up. You won’t catch me. Not as long as we play this game.”

Mikasa’s grip loosened slightly, enough for Annie to pull one wrist free. She lifted her hand and caressed Mikasa’s cheek. “Annie…”

“Be with me,” Annie breathed. “Leave your job and stay with me.”

“Why?”

“Because we’re in love,” Annie supplied. “And we always will be.”

Mikasa closed her eyes, enjoyed the way Annie’s touch warmed her skin. There was the softest brush of lips at her brow, then over her eyelid and down to her cheek. Those lips ghosted over to her jaw, across it, and finally to her lips. Annie flipped them over and had Mikasa on her back, and this time Mikasa didn’t have the strength to resist it.

“See?” Annie said, smirking. “You can’t say no to me. That’s why you let me go every time.”

Mikasa took Annie’s face in her hands, pulled her down close and kissed her, drew her hand up from her cheek and into her hair, clutching, pleading. Her lips were urgent and scared, trembling from both the adrenalin and the shame. When she pulled away, her hands slid down Annie’s body to cup her hips.

“And you want me to give up my whole career to be with you?”

Annie grinned down at her. She rocked her hips once, bit her lip. “Imagine how we could rule this district together.”

Mikasa bit into her lip and looked to the side, deliberating. The click of handcuffs broke the silence and startled Annie, causing her smile to drop. “Unfortunately no,” she said. She sat up, kissed Annie softly, and then twisted her around until she dropped onto her stomach. She secured the handcuffs properly, one knee pressed to Annie’s lower back to keep her from resisting. “As much as I want you, Annie, I want justice more. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and,” Mikasa continued reading her rights, pulling Annie to her feet.

They walked around the property to the front gate and the street, where Ymir stood dutifully against the side of their squad car. When she spotted Mikasa walking towards her with a very unamused Annie, her eyes widened.

“No shit,” she blurted.

“Call it in,” Mikasa told her. She gently pushed Annie against the hood of the car and patted her down, making sure she didn’t have any hidden weapons. As Ymir called the arrest in, Annie turned to look over her shoulder.

“I’m actually impressed,” she said softly. “You had the smarts to distract me.”

Mikasa leaned over her, a hand clenched around her hip, and pressed her lips to Annie’s ear. “You made it so easy.”

“For you, I always try.”

Mikasa grinned in amusement and pressed a short, quick kiss to Annie’s cheek. “You’re hilarious.”

“Mikasa,” Ymir spoke up.

Mikasa turned to look at her. In that instance she felt something collide with the side of her face and then burning pain exploded in her leg. She stepped away, staggered, and then pitched over when a fist smacked her in the jaw. Her world went black, with Annie’s hair blowing in the breeze against her moving shoulders behind her eyelids, and Ymir’s cussing in her ear.

When she woke, Annie was gone. _Again_.


End file.
